fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The walking shark
The Walking Shark The Walking Shark is a very intimidating and extremely rare species. Found off the coast of South Africa these sharks can reach up to seventy five feet long. There has been a few sightings of the Walking Shark in the history of mankind. The reason being that this shark is able to walk is because it is so strong that it is able to walk on its tail fin. When they have been spotted on land it has always been very late at night. There has been a story that has been told many times in South Africa that the reason the Walking Shark comes onto land is to eat the famous South African dessert, malva pudding. It is a dutch import which is a sweet and sticky sponge pudding that is baked and served with apricot jam and served with a hot cream sauce on top. South African shark expert, Patrick Crocker put this to the test a few years back. These sharks have been thought be located on the south side of South Africa. Crocker got one hundred malva puddings and put them on a beach located on the south shore of South Africa. After waiting days on the beach hoping to see the Walking Shark Crocker became one of the few people alive to witness this shark come out of the water. He spotted a fifty foot juvenile male Walking Shark come out of the water on his tail, when he got up to the beach he ate all of the malva puddings within seconds. Crocker could not believe what he had just scene, after seeing that shark Crocker devoted all of his time to try to discover more about the Walking Shark. Over the course of the next few years he was able to discover that the reason they are able to walk is because instead of having cartilage in their fins, they have bone structures which allow them to walk on land. Crocker is still trying to figure out how their bone structures are able to support their weight. Ranging up to seventy five feet long these sharks can weigh up to eight tons. The Walking Sharks have been spotted only a handful of times in the water. They like to live in the deepest waters possible, since they are very large animals they can overheat very easily. With developing technology Crocker would like to be able to explore how these sharks live when they are in the water. Besides malva pudding these sharks are thought to also consume whales, otters and even other sharks. The Walking Sharks usually store up on food a few times a year, they can go months without eating. When they eat though they eat a lot of food, the end of a feeding frenzy always ends with the consumption of malva pudding. How they get it, we still do not know to this day. Local malva pudding shops have been destroyed by walking sharks that are looking to get some dessert.